


Silently in the Night

by WritingBlock (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus gets mistaken for Harry, All aboard the feels train!, Angst, Beware: there be feels ahead, But plenty of tears!, F/M, Hermione is old so the pairings are just briefly mentioned in the story, M/M, death by old age, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingBlock
Summary: The brightest witch of her age was getting ready to die out, and the sight was staggering to see."I knew you would come for me one day, Harry." When Hermione spoke, her voice came out in ragged gasps. "134 years I've waited for this moment, for you to come and welcome me once again into your arms."





	Silently in the Night

A sharp crack sounded throughout the worn-down street, startling a stray cat. Two men now stood in the middle of the road, grey hair mixing with black and blonde respectively. Loving hands whipped away imaginary dust, and then they were moving up onto the sidewalk.

"Why are we here, Al?" Scorpius stared in trepidation at the rusted door. Albus knew that his husband had never visited this house without the entire Potter-Weasley clan with him. (The last time there had been a gathering here, he had just graduated from Hogwarts.) "I thought we were supposed to be visiting with our grandsons?"

"She's dying, Scorp, and I'm the last family member that she'll talk to." Albus shrugged as he pushed the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place open. "It's the least I can do after everything she's done for our family. Besides, Ariela said that Hamish and Oliver have dragon pox. We'll visit them when they're no longer spewing fire."

The two men scampered up the the stairs and into the last room on the hallway. They stopped before the open door, staring in silence at the sight within. Hermione Granger-Weasley sat in a chair by the window, paper-thin fingers grasping her familiar vinewood wand. Long, silver hair fell down her back in thin curls, framing the old weather-worn blanket. On her lap lay a beaded bag, the handle wrapped around one wrist. The brightest witch of her age was getting ready to die out, and the sight was staggering to see.

"I knew you would come for me one day, Harry." When Hermione spoke, her voice came out in ragged gasps. "134 years I've waited for this moment, for you to come and welcome me once again into your arms."

Albus took a deep breath, squeezing his husband's hand before stepping into the room. He didn't speak. He knew that if he spoke a word aloud, Hermione would realize that he wasn't Harry — and then she would go into a magical fit. The last time that had happened, Albus had gone to St. Mungo's for a level four spell treatment.

"Did you know that Ron and I had an agreement all throughout our Hogwarts days?" A shaking hand moved to brush across scars long forgotten. Fingertips traced faded lines on a forearm and grazed along a sweater-covered chest. "Harry lives, you live, no matter what. Ron and I did everything in our power to make sure that you lived a long and ha-happy life."

Albus let go of his husband's hand, leaving the blonde in the middle of the room. He quickly made his way over to the sobbing woman, dropping to his knees before reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"We survived a war, Harry, and we survived the wizarding world equivalent of high school." The words were whispered as Hermione lifted a thin hand to drift her fingers over a tan cheek. "It's not fair that we survived all that we went through, only for you to lose your life so early on."

The two sat in silence for awhile, hands clasped together as they watched the sun set over the backyard fence. Scorpius left the room to go cook dinner, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had stayed together in those woods?" The words were whispered quietly, as if speaking a secret to the glass panes of the window. Albus blinked in confusion. Aunt Hermione and his dad were never in a relationship. He would've known. After all, his mother was still ranting about that Cho Chang chick even on her deathbed.

"After both you and Ron left me for the realm of the dead, I found myself imagining the what if's." Hermione sighed heavily, closing her eyes before looking down fondly at the young man before her. "Maybe you would've lived longer if we had grown old together in those woods."

Albus felt new tears begin to gather in the corners of his eyes at the wistful hope in her voice. It hurt him to see her like this. He remembered days when she was full of energy and laughter. Now, it seemed as if the only thing keeping her from crying were the memories she clutched to her chest.

"Ah, well, that's the past now." The woman turned once more to stare at the darkening sky. Albus nodded and turned to look at the window as well.

"James retired from his job at the Dragon Reserve in Greenland. I think you would love his wife, a beautiful woman. She takes after Ginny with her love of Quidditch and humor." Hermione chuckled. "And Lily is leading the wizarding world of Britain beautifully as the Minister of Magic with Lysander by her side."

Albus swallowed thickly, eyes cast down. James had divorced his wife six years ago after discovering that she was having an affair with a woman from China. The two still see each other every now and again, as James was the godfather to their three-year-old. Lily had retired last year to take care of her son, a little boy sick with cancer.

"And Albus, oh Harry, you would be so proud of him." Hermione sniffed, a shaking hand reaching up to wipe at her tears. "H-he's married now, to Draco's son. An-and they're so h-hap-py now!"

Albus stood up and wrapped his aunt in a hug. Her shoulders shook with how heavy her sobs were. When Albus looked up, Scorpius was standing in the doorway, a plate in each hand and tears streaming down his face.

Eventually, Hermione stopped crying, her breathing evening out as she held Albus in her arms. Albus stroked the grey hair under his chin, thoughts lost in the past.

"I think I'm ready to go with you now, Harry." Albus stilled. "I was holding out for you, so that when we met once again, I could tell you all about our children and family."

Hermione's breathing began to grow irregular, her eyelids drooping as her grip on Albus loosened.

That day, Hermione Granger-Weasley passed on through the veil in peace.


End file.
